


You are not alone.

by masterofdestiny



Category: Detective Comics (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Instincts, F/M, Mating, Shower Sex, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: Beast Boy is afraid that Werebeast is coming back. However, somebody is willing to help him deal with his darker instrincts.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Garfield Logan
Kudos: 3





	You are not alone.

You are not alone-Beast Boy X Starfire

One day, Cyborg was happily playing video games when he heard a strange noise.  
-What is it?-he muttered and decided to investigate.  
He got up, shook his head and walked towards the main corridor.  
Once he was in the corridor, he was confused up until he heard a low growl behind him. He quickly turned around and, much to his horror, saw a large, green werewolf-like monster looking at him with white, lifeless eyes.  
-No-the half-machine, half-teenager stuttered in fear-It can’t be, Beast Boy, I cured you….  
Just when the monster was about to attack Cy and maul him to death, Beast Boy woke up, fully wet and scared.  
This dream-the green skinned teenager weakly whispered-I had this dream again.  
Using all of his willpower, he threw himself off the bed, landing mindlessly on the floor. Then, he turned into a cat and, leaving his room, ran through the corridor.  
Little did he know was that a tall, orange skinned girl saw his feline form and followed him out of curiosity.

Once he was on the roof, Beast Boy was standing on the edge and looked sternly at the sea. He could hear his heart beating regularly. He gulped.  
-I am sorry, my friends. I can’t risk losing control again.  
And, closing his eyes, he jumped.  
-NOOOOOOOO!!  
The 15-years old boy opened his eyes and, much to his suprise, saw 17-years old girl holding him firmly in her hands and flying towards the roof.  
-Star?-he spoke loudly-What are you…?  
As soon as they landed, she slapped him on his cheek and pulled him into a tight hug.  
-Beast Boy-she yelled with a mix of anger and fear-What were you thinking? Did you just try to commit suicide? Why?  
Never before had the shapeshifter seen Tamaranean princess in such agitated state and now he felt ashamed of himself.  
-I am sorry, Star. I just….I just…  
-What? Please tell me, Beast Boy, I will help you.  
It took him a while to answer, he had to calm himself down first.  
-I was afraid that The Beast would come back.  
And then he told her about his dreams where he would turn into a werewolf and go on rampages, how he twice woke up in the forest, naked and covered in animal blood, how he became more violent when fightning villains...Eventually, he decided he couldn’t risk endangering his friends, including her, so he chose to end it quickly.  
When he finished, Starfire was silent. Upon hearing about her teammate’s struggles and fear, he didn’t know what to do. She wanted to help Beast Boy, but didn’t know how. Eventually, she looked at him.  
-Beast Boy-her voice was uncharacteristically serious and low-Please come with me. I think I know how to help you.  
He nodded nervously. Then she gently grabbed his hand and he two walked towards bathroom.   
Once they were in, the orange skinned girl looked at green skinned boy and smiled.  
-Undress yourself.  
-WHAT?-BB yelled shocked, he couldn’t believe what he just heard-Do you….  
-Do you want to get rid of your problem?  
He licked his lip nervously, but then he calmed himself down-Yes.  
-Then do what I told you.  
He gulped, but did what she told him. He took off silver shoes, then his black and purple jumpsuit and finished with removing his white boxers. Meanwhile, Starfire also undressed herself. She removed her silver armband, belt and gauntlets. Then, she pulled off her corn collar and unceremonisouly threw off her purple top and skirt, leaving her only in white bra and panties. Soon, they were also gone.  
They were now both completely naked as when they were born. Beast Boy was amazed when he saw Starfire’s tall, slim and athletic body. He always considered her beautiful-who wouldn’t?-but now, upon seeing her long, red hair, her flat stomach and her long, toned legs, he couldn’t help but feel the powerful, primal urge to touch her, to hug her, to kiss her, to….

To have sex with her. 

The woman was observing her teammate and she was also in awe. While Beast Boy was rather short-he was a head shorter than her-he was well-built. His slim, slightly muscular body, his short, dark-green hair, his pointy years and his tooth-it all made him look both adorable and attractive to her.  
Before Beast Boy could react, Starfire walked towards him and put his hands or her hips while she put her hands on his cheecks and tilted his head so that their green eyes met. At the same time, he instinctivately hugged her tighly.  
-Star?-he asked her nervously. He just realised the situation he was in. He was in bathroom, with Starfire, both of them completely nude and hugging each other. They were so close, her soft, firm breasts pressed so tightly against his raw, toned pectorals, her flat, athletic stomach pressed against his own strong, green six-pack, her hot hands touching his wet skin which made his blood boil…  
-BEAST BOY-she whispered in low, seductive voice-HAVE SEX WITH ME.  
-But-Beast Boy tried to protest, but then he could feel something, he could feel himself being consumed by lust, by primal, animalistic desire-But you think…-he could see his vision turning red and his voice turning deeper and lower-THAT WE SHOULD DO IT? Don‘t get me wrong, you are awesome, you are THE HOTTEST AND THE BRAVEST WOMAN I HAVE EVER KNOWN, BUT….  
-I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING-she interrupted him and pinned him against the wall, immobilising him-I AM HELPING MY TEAMMATE AND CLOSE FRIEND.  
And, not caring about the green shapeshifter’s weakening protests, the alien warrior princess pulled him into a kiss.  
MMMMMFFF, he moaned in shock, to which she replied by opening her mouth, deepening the kiss and invading his mouth with her long tongue. As a result, Beast Boy lost all self-control and let his instincts take over. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, while she wrapped her long legs around his waist and before either of them realised, Beast Boy was lying on the floor while Starfire was riding him, his penis deep inside her womb. They were overhelmed by lust, not caring about anything other than each other and how much they loved being connected on such intimate and primal level, her hands pressed against his pectorals and his hands on her ass. 

After six hours of passionate love making, the orgasms were coming.

Beast Boy pinned his lover against the floor and continued thrusting into her strongly and firmly while she wrapped her legs and arms around his short, athletic body, pulling him as close to her as possible.  
-STARFIREEEE!!!!-He yelled unintelligibly while sucking her nipple and kissing her chest-IIII LOOOVEEE YOOUUUU! YOOUU AAAAREE MMYYYY GOODDDNEEESSSS, MMYYYY QUUEEEEN, MYYY MAAAATEEEE!!!!!  
-III LOOOVEEE YOUUU TOOO, BEAST BOOOOYYYY-She yelled back loudly while digging her fingers in his back with such a force that she could smell his blood-IIII LOOOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELFFFFF!!!!  
Eventually, Beast Boy thrusted himself one last time, closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and, losing control over his body, came and shot a large dose of white liquid deep inside Starfire’s womb, filling her completely while letting out a deep, primal roar. She returned the favor and, squizzing his cock tightly, she also came, puring his penis with her own sperm while screaming loudly and aggressivately.

Some time later, Beast Boy and Starfire were lying in the bedroom in the girl‘s room, hugging each other gently. Neither of them wore any clothes.  
-THANK YOU KORIAND’R-Beast Boy whispered while playing with Starfire’s hair-THANKS TO YOU, I AM NO LONGER AFRAID OF THE BEAST. YOU SAVED ME.  
-NO PROBLEM, GARFIELD-Starfire whispered back, with her head on his chest and her hand on his six-pack-YOU ARE NOT ALONE. YOU CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON US TO HELP YOU.


End file.
